


The Great (Sexual) Awakening of 2013-2014

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Funny, Hilarity Ensues, Lieb has a slight dom kink, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-smut, Secret Relationship, Web and Lieb are caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Most of Easy Hall just accepted the fact that Web and Lieb hated each other. They'd been forced to be roommates by the great roommate application reviewers, though everyone wondered how the hell the two most incompatible people ended up stuck together for an entire year.At first, Web and Lieb both resented the mysterious higher power of destruction that shackled them to each other. That is, until they discovered that the energy from their heated arguments could be channeled into a healthier(?), more enjoyable medium.Sex.******AKA the fateful night that revealed their secret relationship to all of Easy Hall.





	The Great (Sexual) Awakening of 2013-2014

**Author's Note:**

> Hilarious reveals of secret relationships are my favorite thing ever. Enough said.

Most of Easy Hall just accepted the fact that Web and Lieb hated each other. They'd been forced to be roommates by the great roommate application reviewers, though everyone wondered how the hell the two most incompatible people ended up stuck together for an entire year.

At first, Web and Lieb both resented the mysterious higher power of destruction that shackled them to each other. That is, until they discovered that the energy from their heated arguments could be channeled into a healthier(?), more enjoyable medium.

Sex.

It's lucky that they managed to receive a dorm room at the far end of the hall, with only one neighbor on their right side. It's even luckier that their one neighbor happened to be Eugene Roe, the medical student in a single-unit who often pulled all-nighters in the library.

At first, Web and Lieb used copious amounts of fantastic sex to relieve the tension and calm their moods. What they both didn't expect, however, is that they would fall in love.

It sounds cliché, but it's true. It was by accident that they found out that the other was harboring deep feelings for them. One night in October (in reality, their trysts hadn't been occurring for very long before all was revealed), amid the squeaking of the standard-issue oversized twin bed and the breathy moans of the two men, it was Lieb who had surprisingly cracked first.

" _Ich liebe dich; ich liebe dich über alles_."

Web had paused his thrusts, panting heavily as almost-black eyes bore into blue. " _Liebling_..."

Joe had taken mercy on him and pulled him into a searing kiss filled with all of the love he could muster, and once they broke apart, Web's head resting in the crook of the smaller man's neck, David breathed soft _I love yous_ in mixed English and German.

The next morning was a scene utterly domestic -- Web making two steaming hot cups of coffee for them to share before class. Joe had stolen a pair of Webster's sweatpants earlier that morning, having rolled them at the waist to make them fit.

David thought that it was utterly endearing, nearly spilling his coffee when Joe suddenly kissed the silly grin off of his face.

Since then, they'd never been the same.

It was for the better, really. Still, they hesitated to tell the rest of Easy Hall (or anyone else, for that matter). The endless teasing could come in due time, and keeping the secret to themselves will lessen the suspicion when they request each other as roommates the following year.

Now early April, the spring weather beginning to come out of hibernation, Web and Lieb are walking back to their dorm from a date they disguised as a guy's night out, not actually taking any other guys.

There's the usual sparks between them, stolen kisses in the dark and burning brushes of skin on skin as they walk just-too-close together.

Ignoring the malleable tension between them until they're back in the safety of their room, they laugh and chat about what has now been coined "The Great Ab Massage of 2013-2014," a rather hilarious situation in which Easy Inspector Professor Sobel barged in on George Luz and Joe Toye going at it, with George quickly convincing him that he was just giving Toye an ab massage. Half naked.

It would go down in the Easy Hall history books, much to the delight of Luz and the chagrin of Toye. The boys of Easy had already known they were a thing -- a strictly friends-with-benefits relationship. It was nothing new.

But Lieb and Web, they still hadn't told anyone about their relationship. Somehow, no one had found out either. They weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, with Luz's surprisingly adequate detective skills ousting Speirs and Lipton's tentative "flirtationship," as George called it.

Still, they had managed to fly under the radar for this long.

Easy Hall was completely dark, a Tuesday night at one in the morning not being the favored time to party (or even stay awake studying). If anyone saw Lieb and Web stumbling down the hallway, Web giggling like a schoolgirl, they would've assumed they were blackout drunk.

In reality, Lieb was just pressing open-mouthed kisses to David's neck, smiling against his skin at his immediate response.

They were halfway down the seemingly endless hallway to their dorm room when Lieb stopped the two of them, unable to wait any longer. Grabbing the taller man by the collar, he yanks him forward roughly, colliding their lips together. Web answers with a desperate moan, his hands already grasping Liebgott's unruly hair.

Neither of them look to see their path down the hallway, blindly stumbling towards the small window at the end, their personal North Star guiding them home.

It's just outside their door that Lieb presses Web flush against the wall, fumbling around in his pockets while his lips still trail down his throat.

"Fuck, Web. My key card. I left it in the room," Joe hisses, gasping for after another searing kiss.

"Back pocket," David manages to choke out, and Lieb takes the opportunity to squeeze his ass none-too-gently.

"Not there."

"Front pockets?" David offers weakly, biting back a loud moan as Joe brushes over the obvious bulge in his jeans.

" _Gottverdammt_."

"We're locked out of our own dorm," Webster deadpans, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Why couldn't we have the sensors that take student ID like Fox Hall has? Of course Easy gets the new technology last."

His words are muffled by another rough kiss from Liebgott.

"You talk too fucking much," he seethes, never losing eye contact with David. "Lounge. Move."

Webster looks down at Lieb, his pupils blown, eyes dark with lust, and he can't help but let a cheeky smirk rise to his lips.

"Yes, sir."

"Fucking hell," Joe growls, and instead of dragging him down to the lounge, he pushes Web farther into the wall, separating his legs with his knee.

David gasps and is unable to prevent the jolt of his hips as Liebgott grinds down onto him, his hands scrabbling for purchase up and down Joe's back.

"We can't do this here," Web murmurs, barely able to elicit any sound other than obscene moans and groans as Joe bites his newly exposed collarbone. "Lieb, we can't--"

"Holy shit."

The lights in the hallway suddenly flicker on, causing Web and Lieb to jump apart as if they were struck by lightning.

At the opposite end of the corridor stands a shell-shocked George Luz, mouth open and gaping.

"George, what the fuck --"

Skip Muck stumbles out of the room opposite Luz's, followed closely by roommates Donald Malarkey and Alex Penkala.

Blinking slowly, Skip soon begins to laugh loudly. "No fucking way!"

And because their dorm room is locked, there's nothing Web and Lieb can do besides stand a decent width apart, incriminating looks of shame evident on their deer-in-headlights faces.

Luz, breaking out of his stupor, immediately runs back to his dorm, yelling for Perco to wake up. Liebgott groans, covering his face with his hands as more and more doors begin opening to see what all the commotion is about.

Bill Guarnere is dying on the carpet, unable to stand from the supposed hilarity of the situation. Joe Toye follows him out, curiously frustrated at what could be waking him up at this ungodly hour, but soon breaks into a smug smirk at the sight. Webster swears he could hear him mutter something about thanking god for a new Easy Hall story.

Speirs appears in the doorway of his room, looking utterly indifferent. Beside him appears Lip, who just bites back a small smile and goes to knock on the door to Winters and Nix's room.

The door opens to reveal a sleepy-eyed Nixon wondering about the lights being on, and as soon as Lipton tells him, he laughs and calls for Dick.

Dick Winters, the youngest RA in Toccoa University history, just shakes his head in silent amusement as he pushes through the crowd of freshmen college boys, the only one brave enough to get within punching distance of Liebgott's fist.

With a knowing yet firm look at the two of them, swollen lips, love bites and all, he unlocks their dorm with the master key, shutting the door behind them.

"Alright, show's over," Winters calls, shooing the boys back into their rooms. Groaning and complaining, the boys comply, muttering half-hearted words about how Winters acts like a senior, not freshman (a studious senior, mind you, not the drunk seniors Easy knows half of them will be).

The next morning, ever the mom friend, Lipton knocks on the door to Liebgott and Webster's dorm, two mugs of coffee in hand.

They only open the door once they cleared it really was Lip and not Luz doing one of his usual spot-on impressions. The two of them both looked like they hadn't slept at all, and not in the sense that they originally planned for.

"Here, drink up. I expect you both to go to class today."

Lieb snorts but accepts the coffee nonetheless, immediately taking a large swig. Webster wordlessly sticks his hand out from under the pile of blankets next to Liebgott, the only telltale sign of Web being the blue eyes and dark hair sticking out of the cocoon at the pillow.

Lip smiles despite himself. "Hey, you know they're good guys. They'll only tease you for so long."

"I don't really care that they know, it's just that I wish they'd found out when we were in a mild state of decency," David whines.

"If it's any comfort to you, Ron suggested we tell the boys about us to distract from the situation," Lipton offers, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

Lieb smiles slightly. "Thanks Lip, but we all already know."

This time, it's Lipton's turn to look shocked. "What?"

Web rolls his eyes, sitting up farther in bed. "It's not exactly that hard to tell. Speirs makes googly eyes after you."

"It's unnerving," Joe remarks.

Lip sighs, a small laugh escaping his lips. "Well boys, this has been... enlightening. Get ready for class."

With a mock salute from Joe, Carwood exits the room, feeling slightly fuzzy and warm inside at the thought of Ron's affection being towards him. He decides he'll never get used to it.

Back inside their dorm, Web grins over at Joe. "What if we just play last night off as if we were covering for Lip and Speirs' big announcement jitters?"

"Good try, Web, but I've heard that George already named the whole thing."

Web groans, burying his face in the blankets. "Let me guess, it's starts with 'the great' and ends with 'of 2013-2014?'"

"Damn right."

And so it would be, that fateful night would go down in Easy History, forever to be known as "The Great (Sexual) Awakening of 2013-2014."

And even when Liebgott threatened to wipe the smirk off of George Luz's face, Luz still found the whole thing absolutely hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally inspired to write a Webgott relationship-reveal after rereading the hilarious fanfic "Storms Blow Through" by ghostiess. I'd highly reccommend it to anyone who wants a trip to Toccoa Boarding School narrated by George Luz, complete with the ousting of relationships, an outbreak of the flu, and a prank war. It's amazing... but it hasn't been updated for over a year, so you have been warned!


End file.
